This study tests the hypothesis that erythrocyte ghosts can be used to effectively deliver various medications to selected arteries by use of iron laden particles which can be magnetically directed. Further, with a half life of 2-3 days controlled release systems could maintain a therapeutic level of drug without the need for indwelling catheters. The initial trials are designed to deliver thrombolytic agents to specific areas of thrombosis.